


Say your name while our tongues are tied

by chelouple28



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, don't be fooled by them they're actually really soft with each other, god what the fuck are those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouple28/pseuds/chelouple28
Summary: It starts with a kiss behind his ear.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Say your name while our tongues are tied

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with more smut because I am h o p e l e s s. 
> 
> I hope this will make someone's quarentine more bearable for a few minutes. Please take care of yourselves and be safe. Much love sent your way. Enjoy ❤️

It starts with a kiss behind his ear. 

Actually, it starts with the backseat of Yann’s car, a wedding reception and shots of tequila on their tongues. It’s Eliott tilting his head towards the backdoor and his hooded eyes, Lucas quickly scrabbling up from his seat, their faces red and sweaty after an intense make-out session on the dance floor. 

Eliott fishes a set of keys from inside of his pants pocket, and a door opens. They grin at each other, eyes finding each other in the dark, as Lucas climbs past Eliott into the backseat of the car. It’s quiet outside, the kind of silence you can find late at night, when it’s summer and the streets are deserted. It’s quiet inside of the car too, a louder kind of quietness; fabric brushing against fabric, fumbling hands going under dress shirts, drunk giggles and the sound of two mouths moving at the same beat against each other. 

Shirts come off and pants come down to their knees early on, Eliott pushing his hips up enough to wiggle himself out of his pants. Lucas laughs against his neck, standing between his legs, back slightly bent as he tries not to hit his head on the hood of the car. Hands on each other’s waists and clumsy lips pushing at each other like a game of cat and mouse, mouths dragging against jaws, and chins, and cheeks. Eliott pulls him closer, and Lucas goes, straddling his lap, pressing down, making Eliott moan against his throat. 

Then, the rip of a condom packet pairs up with Lucas’ soft moans. Eliott’s belt rattles every time Lucas moves above him, the rings on his fingers cold against Lucas’ back, going down, down, down until they settle on his ass. Lucas shivers as Eliott hooks his chin on his shoulder, nosing at his throat, sucking on his neck, fingers dancing dangerously close to his rim. He pulls on Eliott’s hair, head thrown back and mouth open wide in a silent gasp as fingers finally push in. And then it’s frantic breathing, chests rising and falling together, stomachs pressed impossibly close, Lucas hugging Eliott’s neck and Eliott gripping his hips with one hand, the other one alternating between patting his ass and moving two fingers in and out of him.

It starts with a familiar pressure against his entrance, two breathless moans and Eliott’s arms secured tightly around his waist. It starts slowly, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead as he sinks himself down on Eliott, thighs trembling and dick hard against his stomach. Shallow thrusts and small circular movements of his hips, Eliott pulling them impossibly closer, low moans pressed into each other’s mouths as Lucas’ ass sits flush on Eliott’s legs. Tongues play together between their mouths, wet kisses and wet lips brushing against each other slowly as Lucas finds a steady pace. The feeling of Eliott’s stomach tensing up against him makes him whine. 

Eliott’s dick fills him up nicely, a drunken state of mind not even the best vodka could give him. Face buried on Eliott’s shoulder, Eliott’s hands caressing his back up and down softly, he feels so much around him, inside of him, that in that moment everything belongs to Eliott. There’s wet gasps, breathless moans, Lucas sinking his teeth on Eliott’s shoulder as Eliott chases his hips. 

Eliott lifts his chin up with two fingers as he pulls down on his waist with his other hand, pressing their foreheads together and wiping the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He pulls on Lucas’ bottom lip before pushing one finger inside of his mouth, resting it on his tongue, and Lucas closes his eyes. 

It starts with a hard kiss, the rings on Eliott’s fingers brushing the inside of his thighs, a wet gasp swallowed by eager lips. It starts with one finger toying with the stretch where Eliott disappears inside of him and a tear rolling down his cheek. Lucas feels the anticipation in his belly, hot and overwhelming, and suddenly he can’t breathe, because it’s too much, but somehow it’s not enough. It starts with him pushing down on Eliott’s finger. With Eliott pushing back. 

Eliott bites on the sensitive spot behind Lucas’ ear before kissing it as his finger slips in with his dick. And Lucas’ heart stops beating, his chest filling up with air and tears rolling down his chin as he looks at Eliott with wide, disbelieving eyes, and his mind goes blank, whole body trembling as Eliott hugs him close to his chest. White noise rings inside of his head, rope after rope of cum making his dick jerk between their stomachs, gasping breaths wrecking his body as Eliott soothes him with small kisses all over his face. 

It starts like that.

***

They try it a few times after that, when Lucas doesn’t have anywhere to be the next day and their schedules are loose enough that they can take their time. They find pretty early on that the added pressure really does it for Lucas, because the second time it happens he comes just from the feeling of Eliott’s thumb pressing against his rim as he fucks him from behind against the kitchen counter, face flushed with embarrassment at Eliott’s awed expression when he turns around to apologize. 

First it’s one teasing finger sliding in and out with his dick. Then it’s two; long and slender fingers rubbing at his walls, and Lucas comes in record time the first few times they try with two, too. It’s like it’s never enough. They play around with the newfound knowledge, learning what works and what doesn’t. Fingers and Eliott’s dick. Fingers and toys. Only toys. 

The first time Eliott fucks him with two toys at the same time - two slim and long dildos a bit thicker than Eliott’s two fingers each – Lucas cries again. It just feels so _good,_ like nothing Lucas’ ever felt. It clouds his mind and softens him around the edges, turns his body into goo every time they do it; and it’s always a bit like this, whenever him and Eliott have sex, but somehow it’s _more_. And Lucas can’t get enough of it.

They lose count of how many times they’ve done this, but the next time it happens Lucas is on his knees on the bed.

The white sheets are pooled at the end of the bed. The door to the balcony is open, letting in a much welcomed summer breeze that awakens goosebumps all over his naked body. The apartment is high enough that they don’t have a window neighbor, but still the sound of kids playing on the street and busy cars driving down the road filters through. Lucas breathes deeply through his nose, body aching in anticipation as he watches Eliott crawl towards him on the bed.

“Are you ready?” Eliott murmurs, brushing strands of hair off Lucas’ face. Lucas brings his hands to Eliott’s cheeks, cupping his face before nodding. “Alright, sweetheart. If it’s too much, you stop me, okay?”

“I know.” Lucas huffs, smiling fondly at Eliott and nuzzling their noses together. “I know. You’ve only said this, oh, every time we do this?”

Eliott shakes his head with an amused laugh. “Okay, you brat. We get it, you’re the smartest. You always know what to do in every situation ever.”

“Hmm.” Lucas agrees, brushing their lips together. Eliott’s eyes flutter closed as he rubs circles on his cheekbones. “Now you’re starting to understand, tiger.”

Eliott only laughs again, a fully belly laugh that makes him glow against the July sun coming from the balcony, and he’s the most beautiful thing Lucas’ ever seen, he’s sure. He can’t help himself when he tilts his chin up to press a small kiss to Eliott’s jaw, fingers brushing through his hair before letting them fall flat on the mattress.

Eliott takes the hint and grabs the black silk tie on the bed before crawling closer, making their knees touch. He runs his hands up Lucas’ arms, eyes never leaving Lucas’ face, massaging his shoulders and neck before he rests them right under his jaw, thumbs pressing into the bone. Lucas swallows, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth at Eliott’s hungry stare. 

“Close your eyes, baby.” Eliott whispers, holding both ends of the tie with his hands. 

Lucas lets his eyelashes flutter closed, hands twitching on his thighs and dick perking up as he feels the silky material against his eyelids. Eliott’s hot breath hits his face as he moves closer to tie it around his head, and he shivers, mouth tingling in anticipation with how much he wants to push up and kiss him. 

Eliott bends down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth once he’s done. “All good?”

Lucas hums, blindly reaching for Eliott’s arms and looping them around his shoulders. “All good.” He whispers, making their lips brush together softly. “All perfect.”

Eliott hums against Lucas’ mouth, and he feels the vibrations traveling all the way down to his fingertips. He slots their lips together, mouths moving together in languid movements and tongues playfully peeking out to swipe across pink lips. Lucas buries his fingers in Eliott’s hair, tilting his head to one side before parting his lips. Eliott takes the invitation happily, finding Lucas’ tongue and swirling them together, reaching down to take Lucas in his hand.

Lucas lets out a stuttered breath at the feeling of Eliott’s fingers around his dick, biting down on Eliott’s lower lip carefully, arching his back into the touch when Eliott’s thumb brushes over the head. 

“That’s it, baby.” Eliott mumbles against Lucas’ lips, twisting his wrist. “That’s it, Lu. You’re so good. My beautiful boy.”

Lucas breathes hard through his nose, letting his forehead fall against Eliott’s shoulder.

“More.” He rasps out, letting his lips drag against Eliott’s bare shoulder. He digs his fingers on the back of Eliott’s neck when Eliott squeezes the base of his dick, thrusting his hips up helplessly. “ _Please_.”

The hand on his dick is suddenly gone and Lucas whines high on his throat, clenching his hands up in fists with frustration. It makes him light-headed, the sudden denial of pleasure, and he has to grip Eliott’s shoulders to steady himself on the bed. Eliott makes a low sound at the nails digging into his skin, circling Lucas’ wrists before pulling his hands away and uncurling his fingers, pressing their palms together. Lucas squeezes tightly as Eliott goes back to peppering kisses under his jaw, teeth nipping and scrapping at the smooth skin there. 

“Beautiful.” Lucas breathes. “You’re my beautiful.”

Eliott bends down to press a wet kiss to his chest. “You can’t even see right now, baby.” He laughs lightly, blowing hot air on the mark he’s left on Lucas’ neck.

Lucas moans softly, squeezing their hands again. “Don’t need my eyes to see you.”

He hears Eliott’s sharp intake of breath before there’s lips pressed to the side of his face as one hand sets on the back of his neck. The hand presses down, and Lucas goes. 

“Lay on your stomach, baby.” Eliott kisses his cheek again before he’s gone, hand still pressed between his shoulder blades. “Ass up. Okay?”

His cheeks flush, heart beating in his throat. “Okay.” He swallows, lowering himself on the bed slowly. He molds his body to Eliott’s touch, making his back arch as hands follow the curve of his ass. He pillows his head on his arms, and his knees dig into the mattress, searching for a comfortable position. Because he’s going to be here for a while.

Eliott positions himself between Lucas’ legs. He curls one hand around the back of his thigh, tapping the sensitive skin with two fingers until Lucas parts his legs wider. He raises his ass higher at that, the position making his back arch up even more, and he produces a content sigh when Eliott starts rubbing his thighs up and down. Warm palms slide from the back of his thighs up his ass, spreading it and squeezing gently before they rest on the curve of his ass, fingers reaching the small of his back.

Lucas wiggles his ass impatiently, making Eliott laugh again, but he finally concedes, burying his fingers on the curve where his ass meets his thighs, and spreads him apart. 

“So pretty,” Eliott says absentmindedly, brushing the pads of his fingers up and down Lucas’ crack. Dry lips press against his rim, and Lucas shudders. “You’re so fucking pretty, Lucas.”

The sound of a bottle lid opening echoes in the room. There’s the rustling of sheets and then cool fingers are pressing into his rim. Lucas groans as the first finger goes in, pushes his ass back on Eliott’s touch, mouth falling open as the fingers move in and out. The pad of Eliott’s finger rubs against him at an excruciating pace, his other hand spreading him open, and Lucas’ shoulders tense up.

“More.” He says again, biting down on his fingers when Eliott takes his finger out and taps on his rim with his thumb. This time Eliott pushes his thumb in once before pressing two fingers together and twisting them. “Oh,” His legs tremble as Eliott’s fingers brush against his spot. He moves his hands from under his chin, fists grasping at the sheets as he gasps. “Do it again, right there. Please.”

He feels lips on the curve of his back, brushing down his ass as Eliott pumps his fingers in and out of Lucas, and he arches into the feathery touch. Eliott kisses softly across his ass, biting down when he adds a third finger before licking at the bruise apologetically. Lucas whimpers at the teeth grazing his ass and the fingers filling him up, burying his face on the mattress and tightening his grip on the sheets.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Eliott murmurs against his ass, the vibrations sending sparks up his spine. He twists his wrist again. “You take it so well. Every single time. You’re so relaxed, so pliant under my hands. You’re so good.”

“Only for you.” Lucas says brokenly, pushing against Eliott’s fingers. “You’re my only one.”

Eliott lets out a deep moan at that, stretching him one last time before pulling out. He presses one kiss to the back of Lucas’ thigh to shush his impatient whine, and then there’s some moving around before wet heat is pushing against his rim. Lucas spreads his legs wider as Eliott towers over him. A hand rests on the middle of his back as the head of Eliott’s dick pushes inside of him, making the both of them moan at the feeling.

“That’s it.” Eliott whispers, rubbing Lucas’ sides up and down delicately as he sinks himself deeper into Lucas. Lucas’ breathing turns shallow, so turned on by the feeling of Eliott hovering over him, being in him. The sheets smell like them, the room filled with his own breathy moans and Eliott’s soft groans, and this right here is his favorite part. Him and Eliott and no one else, existing together. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re my beautiful boy, all split open for me.”

Lucas nods against the bed, clenching his eyes shut at the overwhelming pressure. “For you.” He mumbles, turning his head to one side. The sheets are wet with his drool and they stick to his cheek, and there’s sweat pooling on his cupid bow that he wipes with his tongue. He reaches down to ease up the tension on his dick, tugging at it a few times.

Eliott covers his hand on his dick as their thighs knock together, curling their fingers together and pumping him a few times to the beat of his short thrusts. Lucas whines again, moving his hips in circular motions, desperate to feel Eliott move faster inside of him.

“You’re so desperate for it.” Eliott gives a deeper thrust, and Lucas lets out a broken moan, knees slipping under him a little, but Eliott grabs his hips and lifts him. He moves his hands to Lucas’ ass, spreading him open, a heated groan falling from his lips that makes Lucas’ dick twitch against his stomach. “I wish you could see yourself like this, sweetheart. So pink for me, taking it so well,” Eliott rasps out, rubbing his fingers where he’s buried inside of Lucas. “So fucking beautiful, I wish I could film you like this.”

Lucas whimpers at the thought, and his dick twitches again. The muscles of his shoulders tense up, knees trembling as Eliott fucks in and out of him at a slow but deep pace, thumb toying with his rim and sliding in with Eliott’s dick every now and then. 

“You could-” He gasps wetly when he feels a warm liquid dribbling down his ass, and then fingers are rubbing it around his rim. “You could. I’d let you.”

“Yeah?” Eliott whispers breathlessly, pushing his forefinger in with his dick. Lucas’ stomach flips with heat. He moves his finger in sync with his dick, adds a second one, pulling, stretching him out. “You’d let me? Film your flushed cheeks and glassy eyes as I fuck into you fast and hard? Or when I’m holding you in my arms as we fuck slowly on bed, taking our sweet time because there’s no rush?”

“Yes, yes, I would. Both. I would.”

Eliott hums before pulling his fingers out. “Do you think you’re ready now, baby?”

“Yes, please. Please, Eli. I want it so bad.”

“Okay,” Eliott bends over to kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’m here, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. Okay.”

Lucas nods, feeling small tears gathering on his eyelashes and wetting the tie. His heart thrums with anticipation, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he waits for Eliott’s hands to return to his body, fucking himself on Eliott’s dick instinctively and making Eliott snort out an amused laugh. Then there’s something resting on his lower back, and he whimpers.

“Fuck,”

Eliott adds two fingers back in, leaning down to press his lips behind Lucas’ ear. “I’m going to go in now, okay baby? If it hurts you stop me. Slap me, bite me, whatever. But stop me, alright?”

Lucas lets out a hoarse laugh. “You’re the most dramatic person I know.” And then, as an afterthought. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” He kisses the back of Lucas’ neck before reaching down to press the toy in with him. Lucas’ mouth falls open at the pressure, and the first tear rolls down his cheek and onto his lip. Eliott tilts his head to one side, fingers holding his chin, and Lucas goes blindly, feeling a thumb brush his tear away. “Good?”

Lucas swallows. “So good.” 

Eliott presses in harder, spreading Lucas wider with the back of his hand, until the smallest part goes in. Lucas gasps silently at the stretch, knees giving in under him, and he topples down on the bed. Eliott halts to a stop hesitantly. “Still good?”

Lucas grips the sheets tighter, pushing against Eliott’s hold wordlessly. “So fucking good.”

“Okay, good.” He presses the words to the side of Lucas’ face as he slowly pushes inside of him. Lucas arches into the bed, the pressure coming from all sides clouding his head, feeling Eliott’s lips pressing kisses to his flushed cheeks and wet blindfold. “You’re amazing, Lucas. My baby.”

“God, Eli,” Lucas whines high as Eliott lets go of the toy, pushing it in with his stomach. Lucas’ hips lift off the bed slightly as Eliott moves his hand under him, fingers splayed across his belly, supporting him up. He starts fucking Lucas slowly, gentle thrusts that make Lucas see white spots behind the blindfold, and he reaches down to jerk himself off hastily as the movement of Eliott’s hips speeds up. “Baby, I’m so close. It feels so good, so full. So fucking good.”

Eliott sinks his teeth on Lucas’ shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around his stomach as he holds him up, pulling in and out of Lucas at a steady pace. Everything is so much for Lucas, white noise ringing in his ears and drowning out Eliott soft moans, the feeling of Eliott’s teeth on his neck almost numb, and his breath picks up as the toy slides all the way next with Eliott. 

“Close?” Eliott whispers in his ear. Lucas nods wildly, clenching his eyes closed, mouth open as he lets out silent screams every time Eliott’s thighs press against his ass. Eliott leans back after a while, sitting up on his knees to jerk Lucas off, and with a careless brush of his thumb across his dick, Lucas comes.

His whole body trembles as he comes with a silent scream, Eliott holding him through it.

It’s all white noise and darkness for a moment, and then there’s hands lifting up his head gently and taking the blindfold off his eyes. Lucas blinks up slowly, smile blossoming in his face as he finds a pair of grey eyes staring down at him.

“Hey,” he smiles sheepishly. 

Eliott brushes a strand of hair off his face before cupping his cheeks, wiping away the remaining tears his thumbs find in their way. “Hello, baby” He smiles, bending down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Feel good?”

“Hmm,” Lucas nods, rolling on his back to stare up at Eliott. He reaches for Eliott’s face, holding his chin with two fingers before moving up to flicker at his messy hair. “Your hair’s a mess.”

“Yeah?” Eliott laughs. “You should see yours, then.”

Lucas looks at him pensively before shrugging. “Worth it.” He loops his arms around Eliott’s neck, pulling Eliott down to kiss him again. “Come cuddle.”

Eliott bends down to kiss him again, and Lucas hums into it. “My cuddle monster.”

“You love it.” Lucas squirms as Eliott presses a succession of fast kisses across his cheeks, laughing.

“It’s because I’m the same.”

“And thank god for that,” Lucas sighs, throwing one leg over Eliott’s hip and snuggling into his bare chest. He looks up at Eliott “You came?”

Eliott wiggles his eyebrows, fitting one finger inside of Lucas’ ass. 

“ _Eliott_!”

It’s a good afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Julie.  
> [come say hi!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandalwoodhusbands)


End file.
